Naruto Drabble Challenge
by BettyCrocker14
Summary: A series of drabbles for Naruto. If some of them don't make sense please message me and I'll do my best to explain them. Hope you enjoy reading them.
1. List of themes

Happy

Smile

Don't go

Frustrated

Story

Empty threat

Flower

House with a picket fence

Fear

Kiss

Masquerade

Wall

Traitor

Tell the truth

Commitment

Nightmares

Dreams

Soft

Heal

Blood

Death

Torn

Promise me

Childhood

Family

Trust

Love

Please

Thank you

Like glass

Hate murderer

Illness

Grave

Ocean

Light

Beautiful

Pain

Blind

Aplogize

Fire

One day

For you

Photo album

Memory

Hope

Numb

Fate

Alive

Ice

Go down fighting

See you in hell

Boredom

Stars

Darkness

Food

Shut up

Savior

Gift

Music

Nature

Pity

Laugh

Fun

If only

Rival

Wish

Passion

The day after tomorrow

Movie

Dance

Remember when..

Lies

Snow

Comrade

Sadness

Thoughts

Tears

Eyes

Zero

Indestructible

Beach

Birthday

Clueless

Touch

Shatter

Envious

Proud

Mother

Number

Video game

Comfort

Hug

Revenge

Curious

Adore

Doubt

Worry

Don't wait up

I'll always be there for you

All the small things


	2. 001 Happy Hinata Hyuga

001. Happy -Hinata Drabble-

Hinata was happy.

She was happy because she was given the chance to see him today.

Her knight in shining armor.

The boy that she had the hugest crush on.

Naruto Uzumaki.

She couldn't be any happier.

Well.. That was until a dog ended up tripping him and started to rip his jump suit jacket off.

Which showed off his well toned chest..

Which caused her to become happier.

Until the dog proceeded to rip his pants off.

Which caused her to pass out.

She was freaking beyond happy.

She was on cloud nine.

Happy, happy.


	3. 002 Smile Sakura Haruno

002. Smile -Sakura Haruno-

The corner of her lips twitched slightly.

She wanted to so much to smile.

But she just couldn't.

That was until she met the famous green ninja by the name of Lee.

He always seemed to make her smile.

Another twitch.

He jumped higher up into the air and managed to smack his head on a tree limb.

A full smile made it's way across her face.

Finally she smiled again.

A large toothy grin had taken its place perfectly on her face.

He had done his job well.

Something had graced her features.

A smile.


	4. 003 Nightmares Sasuke Uchiha

003 Nightmares -Sasuke Uchiha-

Darkness.

Panic.

Blood coating everything.

Dead bodies littering the ground.

Those dead bodies belonged to his family.

His beloved family.

Red eyes peering menacingly at him.

He's running as fast as his little feet can carry him.

His home is quiet, not a sound.

He opened a set of doors .

There laid his parents dead bodies.

Panic.

Fear.

Those red eyes appear again.

He calls out.

Out steps his older brother.

More fear.

Pain.

Sickening.

He awakes, shaking, scared, dripping with cold sweat.

Sasuke breaths deeply trying to regain himself.

Trying to shake the nightmares.


	5. 004 Food Naruto Uzumaki

004 Food -Naruto Uzumaki-

Food, food, food.

Boy he was starving.

However, what he really craved for was miles away in Konoha.

It was Ichiraku's Ramen.

Oh man, he loved that Ramen.

So much soup.

So many noodles.

Mm, he was drooling.

But all he had was this half eaten sandwich that some dog ate off of.

Man did this suck and suck big time.

His stomach growled loudly as he grumbled.

Then something caught his attention.

The smell of ramen.

He stood up and raced down the hill to where the smell was coming from.

It was ramen!

Ramen!.


	6. 005 Revenge Sasuke Uchiha

005 Revenge -Sasuke Uchiha-

It was something he wanted to do.

No, it was something that must be taken care of.

Revenge.

It was hanging right in front of him.

But yet it was so far away.

Sasuke grumbled as he threw another kunai at the wooden post.

The kunai stuck there in the wood.

Not falling.

He would give everything he had to be able to get his revenge.

However, he might just do that.

In time.

In due time.

He would have his revenge.

Then bring his clan back to life.

He will have his revenge very soon.


	7. 006 Childhood Naruto U and Sasuke U

006: Childhood [Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha]

So many things rushed through their individual minds as they lay awake.

From games of ninja to eating ramen with friends.

Both had a troubled childhood.

From death to being picked on.

Naruto, Sasuke.

Best friends, brothers.

One experienced death unlike any other.

The other experienced hatred towards himself.

Over time things changed.

They became closer and closer.

Then one left, while the other stayed.

One vowed to bring the other back,

While the other vowed to destroy what he had created.

But one thing that would always remain.

Their childhood together.

It was something that they could never forget.


	8. 007 House with a picket fence Sakura H

007: House with a picket fence [Sakura Haruno]

There was a small yellow house with a white picket fence that lived right down the road from Sakura.

She walked past that house with that picket fence every morning,

Afternoon,

Even at night sometimes.

She didn't know who lived there but it seemed to nag her.

The little yellow house with the pink shutters and that darn picket fence.

If she could she'd march up to that fence and set it on fire.

She doesn't fully understand why it upset her, but it did.

It was like it mocked her constantly.

One day..

All she needed was one day.


	9. 008 Fear Ino Yamanaka

008: Fear [Ino Yamanaka]

Fear, it was something Ino didn't really think about often.

Yeah she feared some things.

Then there was those things she didn't fear.

However, one of the things that she feared the most just so happened to be spiders.

She didn't really know why they scared her so much but they did.

Those long eight legged critters got to her so bad that she just wanted to pull her hair out sometimes.

When she saw one she'd scream.

When she felt one crawling on her arm.. Well, you know.

She'd ball, like a little kid.

Spiders, her worst freaking fear.


	10. 009 Birthday Rock Lee

009: Birthday [Rock Lee]

Today was Rock Lee's birthday.

He jumped for joy, screamed yahoo!

The only things he was missing..

Were a huge birthday cake, presents, a party and guests.

So he quickly ran to the store to get the invitations and the ingredients he would need for his cake.

He paid for all the things he bought and rushed back home.

As he drew near his home he noticed something wasn't quite right.

There was music blaring and it was coming out of his house.

Could it be?

Surely not?

No one couldn't have possibly remembered?

They did remember!

He was happy.


	11. 010 Shut Up Sakura Haruno

010: Shut Up [Sakura Haruno]

She teased her every chance that she could.

Ino was her name teasing Sakura about Lee was her game.

Every chance she got she would bring up the oddly dressed ninja.

And every time she did Sakura would tell her to shut up.

But every time she said shut up she would blush because everyone knew that she was in love with the Green Beast.

Sakura tried to avoid Ino as much as she could, but it was like she had a tracking device in her.

So Sakura's new favorite word was "Shut up pig"

But she just ignored it.


	12. 011 Stars Shikamaru Nara

011: Stars [Shikamaru Nara]

They were bright.

Oh yes they were.

However, there weren't like clouds.

The fluffy white clouds that floated through the sky always seemed to ease his mind.

But, the stars, they seemed to cloud his mind.

They were like a mystery to him.

But he was out that night to clear his mind and what better way to do it then star watching.

The pretty brightness of the stars and the mood seemed to light up the whole area.

Something was off.

He couldn't place it though.

Then it hit him.

The stars made him forget why he was there.


	13. 012 Boredom Neji Hyuga

012: Boredom [Neji]

B.O.R.E.D.O.M.

That's what Neji was going through at the moment.

Nothing to do, nowhere to go, no one to see.

Hour in and hour out.

It got so old that he resided in balling up pieces of paper and shooting them into random areas of the room.

That was until his uncle walked into the room and got hit in the face with a paper ball.

After that well…

Neji wasn't ever bored again.

You see, when his uncle had gotten hit in the face.

That had been the last straw.

Now he was moping floors and dusting the mansion.


	14. 013 Ice Haku

013: Ice [Haku]

White, blue, green.

So many colors, but he loved them.

Almost as much as he loved Zabuza, maybe even more.

He would smile as winter would roll in.

It was a season that he could relate to.

He would sit and watch the small lakes and ponds or perhaps a puddle freeze over with ice.

Amazing was the only word that would drawl across him mind.

Sometimes he would even sculpt things out of ice.

From flowers, to people.

Even creatures like birds and foxes.

But the thing that he cherished the most was his ice mirrors.

It was love.


	15. 014 See You In Hell Zabuza Momichi

014: See You In Hell [Zabuza Momichi]

He was dying.

He knew it and so did Squad Seven as they stood there.

His last request was to have Haku brought to his side.

He chose the wrong path.

And he did the right thing.

He killed Gato.

He was gone and his light was fading quickly.

He had set the little village free.

Zabuza was happy.

He could pass on in happiness.

However, he had a few words left to say.

See you in hell Gato.

See you in hell.

Then he passed on.

As happy as he could be.

Not a problem to cause him pain.


	16. 015 Family Sasuke Uchiha

015 Family [Sasuke Uchiha]

There were his greatest possessions.

They were held close to his heart and still are.

His family meant a lot to him.

Then they were ripped right out from under him.

Murdered .

Right before his own eyes.

And he swore he would avenge them.

He did.

But it wouldn't bring back his family.

He had all the good memories.

All the fun times they had.

All the birthdays.

All the people that loved him.

But then they were taken away.

Just like that.

His family was all he had.

But now he has Naruto and Sakura.

Even though he'd never admit it.


	17. 016 Comrade Naruto U and Sakura H

016 Comrade [Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno]

Comrade.

It meant different things to different people.

But to Naruto and Sakura.

It meant family and friend.

Sasuke Uchiha was a friend and family.

Even though he was gone.

No one would ever fill that void within in.

Right?

Well that's what everyone else would think.

But Sai made his way into their hearts.

Sort of.

But they would always be comrades.

Through thick or thin.

They would stick by each others side.

New or old, comrades will always be comrades.

Even if they do turn evil.

There will be nothing that will separate that comrade bond.

Family and Friends.


End file.
